Stranger
by TheRullerAndTheKiller
Summary: Luffy had just been sexually frustrated, and the real thing is always better than toys. AU. MalexMale. Lawlu
His toy hit as deep as he, by his own hand, could get it to go. His hips jerked back onto his own hand as the force of the vibrations abused his inner walls in just the right way. His breathing had been labored with the stimulation the vibrations gave him, which caused his thighs to spasm, he couldn't help but moan wantonly into his pillow. Back arching as he drove his hand to pull and push at his favorite toy.

His cock hadn't been getting much attention through the course of his little escapade since he had originally wanted to make himself come with the sole use of his hole. His cock begged for the attention that had been denied to it and Luffy could no longer stay ignorant of the pleading, burning desire for some sort of stimulation. He had placed his hand under the pillow, fisting as the sheets in an attempt to keep that hand from going to his cook but he had given up.

Letting go of the sheets he proceeded to move his hand towards his aching, hard cock. The first touch that had been delivered to his anticipating cock had caused a gasp to escape from luffys lips. His strokes were messy, uncoordinated with his non dominant hand, insistently fucking himself with the other. The mediocre pumps he gave to his cock still felt unbelievably amazing. The strokes to his cock hadn't been many as he found himself cumming while the vibrating dildo had hit his prostate at just the right angle. His sole shaking moans of pleasure rang throughout the walls of the room as his essence spilled from his cock to the bed sheets, ass clenching onto his mechanical toy.

His ass spasmed in the air while he tried to get back to the world of the living. When he was once again able to think reasonable thoughts, he took his toy out, which had still been vibrating, and let his hips fall to the bed so his ass wouldn't be up any longer. The sheets ruffled as he tried to move so he would lay on his back, intaking large quantities of oxygen to calm his heated body. He hadn't used a toy to this extent, not since he last had sex.

The sheets that had been soiled in the wake of his passion would now have to be changed, so he got up, after his breathing was regulated, in order to change the sheets. Change, as in get the used sheets off the mattress, then simply throw a blanket on top that can be used for the night. A shower had been tempting him and so he made his way to the bathroom, glad that he didn't have to remove his clothes since they were currently scattered all over his bedroom floor.

When Luffy had gotten out of the bathroom with clean sweats, that hung snugly around his hips, he made his way sluggishly under the blanket he had thrown onto the bed. Moving himself until he had been a ball of blankets. His muscles were relaxed from the hot shower and the comfortable position in bed, he couldn't help but to let out a soft sigh of satisfaction from his lips. Sleep was just around the corner and the last conscious thought he had was of how he needed to visit Sanji for food.

* * *

Heavy streaks of sunshine fell through the window of Luffys room. The form on the bed moved from one side of his body to the other, trying to get past the fact that he was fully awake. Sitting up, while searching under the pillow for his phone, Luffy looked around his room to find it completely bright from the rays of sunlight. He took his phone from under the pillow and cringed at the numbers that appeared on the screen, not even nine. The brightness of his room made him have mixed feelings as it made him slightly happy but mostly annoyed since he had needed more sleep.

As he sat on the bed staring at the wall where his window was, his stomach started to protest from the lack of food. The bed was made, if you could call it that with the way it had actually been made, and the clothes that had been on the floor were now in their rightful place, namely on the chair in the corner of the room.

He got out of his room, went into the hall and arrived in his kitchen, searching for something to quell his protesting innards. The cereal box was the first, and only, thing he saw when the door to the pantry had been opened and so that was what he chose, had, to pour into his awaiting plate. Each individual piece of cereal had been submerged into a sea of milk as the door to his apartment was opened. He sat, plate on the table, as he watched as Zoro entered.

"You remember what we're doing tonight, right? I mean it was your idea," Zoro questioned without a greeting as he made his way further into Luffys small apartment until he was facing Luffy.

"Oh yeah, Nami's second celebration. Of course I'm coming. Wait, is that all you came for? You could have called."

"I could have, but the cook kicked me out and I came here since I needed breakfast." His eyes met luffys, "I don't have my wallet." He stated as he saw the curiosity in Luffys eyes, and so before the question was asked he made a request, "Give me food and I'll tell you why Sanji kicked me out."

"I only have cereal so help yourself. Now, tell me."

"Well, you see," he started as he poured a generous amount of cereal onto the plate, by generous we're speaking about the rest of the cereal box. "He claims that I was too...," he paused as he poured milk into his plate. "Too rough last night, but that's ridiculous since he didn't seem to be complaining at all during the act itself. I mean he was so loud an-"

Luffy cut in before he continued, "Stop! I don't need to hear this, I wanted to know what happened but I don't need to hear every graphic detail of your sexual affairs."

"Oh but I need to hear your whiny little ass complain about how sexually frustrated you are?" Zoro countered as he swirled the milk and the cereal with a spoon he got from a drawer.

"There's a difference," he responded as his vision dropped to the unfinished cereal that seemed to be getting soggy.

"Sure. Look Luffy we're going to a club tonight so I'm sure you'll get the opportunity to get your feathers ruffled."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he said wanting to stop the conversation from continuing. "Are you going to stay here until we have to go meet the others or..." he made an extended 'or' allowing Zoro the opportunity to jump in and suggest otherwise. Maybe suggest going back to Sanji so he can tag along and ask Sanji for food. It didn't happen, his green haired oblivious friend continued to eat his breakfast.

"We should go back to your apartment by lunchtime, I haven't had Sanjis cooking in a while." Was the only thing he could say since his friend hadn't taken the bait.

Zoro brought the plate to his lips and tilted it so he could finish the milk. He walked to the sink and left the plate their as he thought about Luffys proposal. "He's pissed though." Zoro stated as he turned to face Luffy again.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Luffy asked as he brought the last spoonful of soggy cereal to his mouth.

"Touché. Ok fine, we'll go but if he starts throwing shit I'm going to use you as a shield."

"Oh, but you like when he throws shit since it means he's enraged, which leads to a fight, then to intensified sex." Zoro could see as Luffys eyebrows wiggled, while he brought the plate to his lips to finish the remainder of his breakfast.

"Smart-ass," was all he said since what Luffy said couldn't be denied.

* * *

Anyone who's every been to a bar with Zoro, on a regular basis, can say that they have been conditioned to liquor. Not in a drastic type of way where you were a light weight and now it doesn't even affect you, but little changes would occur to the individuals drinking 'metabolism'. Luffy was no exception to this little 'fact' of being near Zoro when liquor was involved.

They had hauled Nami away from her eventful plans of a relaxing evening and had forced her to the club. When Nami had told them that she had gotten the job she wanted, Sanji had gone out of his way to make a small dinner to celebrate the event, with beer and friends, a private party of sorts. Luffy had thought that with the lack of free time she would have once she started working, he had suggested to them all that they should just drag her to a club for a second celebrate. They all agreed since they were well aware of how Nami enjoyed dancing. So now they were at the club, listening to very loud music, drinking alcohol as if they were inhaling air.

He felt a good buzz as he made his way to the bar to grab more alcohol for their table. He sat waiting for his turn as the bartender was making these overly exotic looking beverages for a group of young ladies. The person that sat next to him bumped onto his side and stole his turn to order when the bartender turned to them. Luffy turned to face the stranger, slightly annoyed at the person that had just proved that people can be assholes. His eyes met gray, beautiful eyes. These eyes made him forget why he was annoyed. He watched as the male ordered, he hadn't payed attention to what the guy had ordered, too engrossed in staring at him.

When the stranger turned back to him, he moved his hand to his chin, closing Luffys mouth for him. "You're gonna catch a fly by keeping your mouth agape like that."

His face heated at the embarrassment from the fact that he hadn't even noticed that his mouth had been open. The smirk that the cocky bastard had given him made Luffy feel that the stranger knew the reason why Luffys mouth had been agape to begin with. This only made him more embarrassed. He turned around to find that the bartender was leaving a drink in front of him and the guy that sat next to him.

"You caught my attention earlier when you were dancing. This," he motioned to the drink, "... is my way of showing gratitude for the show."

"Were my dance moves _that_ funny?" Luffy asked as he turned back to meet the cocky bastards eyes.

"No," he stated as he rove his eyes taking in the view that was Luffys body. This had made Luffy shiver as the action had brought indecent thoughts to his mind. "You were actually quite fascinating, in a way that wouldn't allow me stop watching. I'm Law the way," he said with one of those knowing smirks.

"I'm Luffy." He responded as he grabbed the drink that had been placed in front of him.

Sanji had interrupted somewhere down the line of constant conversation he and Law were having. Once realizing that Luffy was with Law, who he had met before as Robin had introduced them at some party, he let go of his concern. He ordered for the group and left as soon as he had his order. Making sure to wink at Luffy which only served as the catalyst for his blush.

They had eventually made their way to the dance floor. Luffy had at some point stated that he wouldn't mind dancing with Law and so Law took the offer. They moved slowly together. Luffys movements complimented how Law moved. As they dance together, they started to cross personal space, hands enclosing around a waist, hips slowly moving against each other, until Law seemed to have had enough. He grabbed Luffys hand by the wrist and rushes out of the crowded space, dragging Luffy. They neared a door and, until then, Luffy realized that Law was leading them to the bathroom.

Once inside, Law moved them into a stall and closed it to then push Luffy against the stalls door, kissing him. Heat crawled up Luffys back, his hands automatically moved to go around Laws neck bringing him down to deepen the kiss. They were both starting a slow tempo as they began rutting against each other as Law retreated from the kiss to breathe. Luffy let out a sweet little moan as he felt Law cock against his through the material of their clothes. Laws hand moved under his jeans to grope at Luffys ass as he continued to push himself against the younger.

Luffy bit back the moan he wanted to let out as he heard someone enter the bathroom. Once the person left, Luffy opened his mouth to make a suggestion and instead he let out a gasp from the feeling of Law running his index finger over his entrance through the material of his underwear, "Fuck La-Law, no, just."

"What is it?" He asked without stopping his hips.

"We should g-go somewhere. My apartment is fine, it's just a five minute drive. We can get a cab, just not here. I don't want to deal with filtering myself. I'd love the thrill of possibly getting caught any other day but just," he moaned loudly as Law pushed against him with more pressure. "Please Law, my apartment," stated Luffy breathlessly.

"It would be devastating to not hear you make those beautiful sounds for me," Law agreed as he started to leave marks on his neck.

Luffy gasped as he felt Law bite at just the right spot, "Co-cocky bastard."

"Cocky as I may be," he started as he continued to mark Luffy, "...you still want me," he pushed his finger against his rim, "...right here." He lifted his head to flash a smirk at Luffy, he could only blush. "Okay, come on," he said while he grabbed Luffys hand, making their way out of the bathroom. They had separated to excuse themselves from their friends.

Law had told his friends that he was leaving early and received whistling and pats on his back as they had witnessed how he dragged Luffy to the bathroom. Luffy received the same treatment from his friends as he uselessly tried to lie by saying that he wasn't feeling well. His friends had seen through his lie as he had looked away, rubbed the back of his neck, sweat beading on his forehead while he attempted to play off the lie. Not even while buzzed was he a good liar. The fact that Sanji had told the group that Luffy had been scoring, once he had returned with the groups drinks earlier that evening, did not help his attempt at lying.

* * *

Being on the cab for seven minutes, yeah Luffy took time, had felt like years, going up the two flights of stairs proved to be a treacherous task, every now and then law would take Luffys lips to his own while plastering him onto the wall, leaving him completely breathless. At one point they had almost given up on the idea of going to Luffys place. They had been making out desperately like horny teenagers with Luffys ass comfortably placed on the railing of the steps. Legs wrapped around Laws waist as if that task were their sole purpose of existence.

Not a single thought of possibly falling back and cracking his skull open was running through his head, too occupied with laws mouth and the devastating fact that law didn't do anything _but_ kiss him. The younger of the two would have taken matters into his own hands, or hips in this case, by rutting to meet law but said person was tightly holding him down by the waist, stopping any advances he may have been able to make. Law stood straight, leaving Luffy uselessly trying to follow him in order to continue the kiss.

"Luffy. Luffy, your apartment. We need to get there, come on." Law suggested as he patted Luffys lower back.

"Y-yeah...apartment right."

They made the trip up the rest of the stairs as quick as they possibly could. He opens the door after having to frantically plunging his hand into his jeans in search for the key to the apartment. When inside, law slammed Luffy against the wall opposite from the one they had just entered through. Knee immediately placed between luffys legs. A moan escaped luffys lips before they had been shut with laws lips. Law gained access to the inside of Luffys mouth and he took this as an opportunity to further engrave the structure of Luffys mouth into his head. His tongue was met with Luffys in a heated dance for dominance.

Hands that had previously been fisting laws shirt were now running up his chest and around his neck, pulling down as if to deepen the already deep kiss. Laws hands were moved under the shirt to play with the hardened nipples. His knee made an upward movement, rubbing against Luffys hardening cock. He gained dominance of the kiss as Luffy moaned from the stimulation he was getting.

Law parted from the kiss to remove Luffys shirt and continue the task of engraving his presence on Luffys skin as he left marks on his shoulder. Luffy moved his hands back down to Laws chest. Facing off against their opponent, his hands went forth to unbutton to black material to reveal Laws upper half. Trembling from excitement and anticipation they were unable to remove the shirt without damage, hence the buttonless material that was dropped to the floor. Law hadn't cared, his hands left the raw nipples and went to grab at luffys ass. He moved from Luffys shoulder, moved his knee from between Luffys legs and picked him up, making Luffy gasp at the sudden action.

Legs were wrapped around his waist. Kisses were delivered to Laws neck, leaving his own mark, as he continued to make his way further into the small apartment. He sat on luffys bed with Luffy perched on his lap. Luffy raised his head from laws neck to initiate a kiss that left them both breathless.

He removed himself from laws lap to position himself on his knees in front of law. His hands made their way up laws thighs to unbutton the jeans, unzipping them slowly. He tugged at both the material of Laws underwear and jeans until he lifted his hips. The clothing articles had been pulled down until they had been completely off and discarded somewhere to the left of Luffy.

Luffy made eye contact before he grabbed laws hardened cock by the base. He heard as law hissed from the cold sensation that was brought on by his hand. He pumped his hand at a measured speed as he saw the tip leak with precum. The tip of his tongue dipped into the slit, licking the precum off, making the older male gasp. He flattened his tongue to the head of laws cock, hand stopping it's advances and remaining at the base of the cock. His mouth took in the head of laws cock, slowly lowering and taking more in. He hummed when Law was half way into his mouth, eliciting a low moan from Law. The hands that had remained in fists on Luffys bed were now running through the his hair.

"Fuck. Luffy more."

Feeling generous, he drove Law further into his mouth while his tongue pressed against it. The hand that he had been using to palm at his increasing bulge was moved to hold down laws hips as he had slightly jerked his hips forcing his cock further into Luffys mouth and him gag slightly. His mouth abandoned laws cock as he pumped him in a fast pace rubbing the head with his thumb, trying to recuperate from the sudden assault to his mouth. He stopped the movements from his hand and moved it to the balls where he played with them. He placed his tongue at the base of laws cock and dragged it to the head. He enveloped the head of laws cock with his mouth.

Luffy took law in, starting a pace as he bobbed his head up and down. Stopping every now and then to look at law in the eyes while he licked the head or his balls. Hearing laws moans he slowed the speed of his bobbing head and took law in slowly, hollowing his cheeks as it hit the back of his throat, eyes watering. Law pulled lightly at his hair as if to indicate that he should stop. Laws cock slipped out of his mouth connecting them still by a string of saliva as Luffy slowly pumped Law while looking at him.

Law made to stand and brought Luffy up with him kissing the corners of his lips tenderly as if apologizing. "Your very talented with your mouth," he whispered to his cheek. He kissed his rosy flushed cheeks before making a request, "I want you to get on the bed on your knees and hands. I need to prepare you."

He found himself in the position that law had suggested, remaining on his hands as if in an attempt to save himself some decency, not wanting to completely bare his hole to law. Law had grabbed the pub from his drawer and was now behind him on his knees, hands on his calfs, staring. He wanted to hide his face but that would only expose him more.

He stayed quiet until he felt law give a little bite near the cleft of his ass. His eyes could not have gone any wider when Law separated his cheeks then gave an experimental lick to the rim of his entrance. He let out a whine when Law didn't do anything else. Law responded to Luffy by flattening his tongue on his hole, dragging it all the way up to the end of his crack. The fingers of luffys hands were turning white as he held the bed sheets into fists.

"Ah L-Law"

Law went back to his hole, this time using the tip of his tongue to travel the rim of his hole. Law moved the tip of his tongue to just barely enter. He used his thumbs to open Luffy a bit more in the hopes of gaining better access for his tongue. Luffy felt as if his hands would give any moment now as he moaned laws name out brokenly.

"Luffy, rest your head on the bed and bring your hands to hold your cheeks."

Luffy did as he was told, reaching back to hold himself open. Law circled his lub covered index finger at luffys rim. He pushed until just half of his finger was in. It had moved in quite easily and Luffy hadn't seemed to mind so he plunged his finder until it could no longer go further. He worked his finger out and into the the heat of Luffys insides. Luffy felt as a second finger had been brought into him, curling, pushing and scissoring deep inside. They had been pushed as far as their length would allow, curling near enough to slightly press against his prostate. He let the moan out of his mouth as he pushed back at laws hand wanting more.

He was breathing heavily, feeling as his cock begged for any form of attention. As if reading his mind Law moved his unoccupied hand to luffys very hardened cock, simply wrapping around the base of it, no movement. When the third finger was pressed into his entrance it had burned a bit but not enough to stop laws advances. The pace he set for Luffy had been fast aiming every push to his pleasureable spot as law started to move his hand on his cock.

As the fingers inside of him incecently curled and moved to his prostate he felt as he was close to his finish, hands squeezing his cheeks, leaving the traces of his nails. He felt overwhelmed by the way Law was making him feel.

"Law," he whined lowly as law pressed harshly against his prostate. "Fuck, I'm s-so close."

The hand on his cock moved in an increased speed , "It's fine just let go." And he did because Law had said it was fine, he let go. Spurt after spurt of his essence came out of his cock hitting laws hand as his ass squeezed Laws fingers, letting out a long extended moan. After gotten his mind together, he noticed that Law was yet again quiet.

He turned his head and gave Law a questioning look. "Show me how much you want me." He heard Laws demand. Blushing, he moved to position himself on his back, hands under his knees pulling them up near to his stomach with his legs open.

"Please," he started to speak with his hoarse voice, ass presented to Law. "Law, pl-please fuck, just, please." He felt as the head of laws cock lined up to his entrance, he let an indignant whine out as he felt himself be penetrated. Law entered at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt his counterpart in the process.

"G-god , just go. It's fine."

Law had just entered half in and when he heard Luffys demand he drove the rest of his length in, sharply. Drawing out a moan from Luffy, tightening his hold on the back of luffys thighs. Law let a groan out, the full sensation of being completely enveloped by the heat from Luffys ass fully hitting him. No movement occurred as Law waited for Luffy to further accustome himself to his size.

Luffys nails bit into the back of his knees as he brought his lower half up to try and meet Laws unmoving body. Understanding what had been meant with the action, Law pulled out to go back in slowly, trying to further let Luffy accustom himself for a more pliant entrance. Making the hairs on Luffys body stand on edge as perspiration gathered on the surface of his skin. Laws movements had picked up on momentum as he looked at Luffys face, expressions demonstrating how much he was enjoying this.

"Oh my fu-fuck, La-Law I need m-more." He tried to make a request as Laws hands went to hold Luffys ass as he proceeded to delve into him.

Just as soon as the sensation to his prostate had arrived it had stopped. All sensation to his canal had stopped as Law pulled out making Luffy whimper at the loss. Luffy looked up to meet Laws eyes with a questioning gaze. Law pat his hands and he let go of his legs, hands slightly tingly from the lack of movement.

He closed his eyes as Law leaned down to ravage his mouth, the hands that had moved from his ass were now on his hips making him move. Laws lips left his as he moved Luffy until he was placed on his stomach. The hands that were at his hips brought his ass up, tilted at an angle that would allow Law better access once he would get back in but was still low enough for the tip of Luffys cock to touch the sheets of the bed. The hairs on his skin stood from the cool air that met his slightly damp back, making him shiver. He lifted his chest up by placing himself on his elbows head hung low awaiting for Law to take him.

He cried a moan out as Law pushed all the way in with a fast thrust, hitting his prostate. Eyes closed, mouth open, head shot back as Law started to move his hips harshly enough for Luffy to feel his hips lifting more. Bed creaking as his body dragged on the sheets, the pillow acting as the only lifeline to Luffys sanity as he held it.

Laws hands were roughly handling his hips, bringing them to meet every forceful thrust. Hair plastered messily on his forehead as his eyes watered from the intense pleasure that Laws movements brought to his prostate. His skin felt as if it were on fire, cock dripping with precum as it continued to rub on the sheets of the bed, moaning and whining into the pillow.

Law lowered his head to bite at Luffys neck, leaving indentations, his chest meeting with luffys back, hands leaving bruises on Luffys hips. Luffy felt as the rhythm to Laws thrusts started to falter, he moved his hand to pump at his cock and he felt as Law enveloped his hand around his own to help bring him to a finish.

"Come on baby. Fuck, so good."

Pumping what they held as Luffy thrust his hips forward to meet the tempo of their hands as well as moving back towards Laws thrusts, unable to decide on just doing one thing. The thumb of Laws hand rubbed against his slit while his cock hit Luffys prostate; vision blurred with both tears and pleasure as he came, sperm hitting his lower stomach and the sheets. He moaned Laws name out as his high washed over his upper body laid on the bed, thin trail of saliva meeting the pillow, eyes half closed.

Law moved himself into Luffy frantically, through the force of Luffys squeezing insides. His hips met with Luffys skin as he entered as deep as he could while he emptied himself, moaning hoarsely as he let himself go. Luffy whimpering from the sensation of being filled. Law pulled out after he got over his state of orgasm, seeing a thick ribbon of semen following his cock from Luffys entrance. Luffy remained on his knees with his ass twitching, recollecting his consciousness from his state of overwhelming pleasure.

Luffy lowered his hips to fully lay down on the bed as Law laid down on his back, turning his head to face Luffy. They both stared into each others eyes, breathing to calm their exhausted bodies. Luffy moved closer to Law as he laid on his side hand wrapped around Laws torso to rest on his hip. He moved his head to rest it on Laws chest as Law moved his arm around his neck, pulling him closer, hand resting on Luffys shoulder. Law pecked Luffys forehead as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"That was fucking great."

"It was alright," Luffy tried to sound unimpressed as he drew circles on Laws hip bone. He couldn't help the small smirk that placed itself on his lips.

"You're funny." The older responded in a monotone voice.

He let out a small fit of laughter that only made Law smile. Moments of comfortable silence were interrupted as Luffy made a revelation. "I think it was a good thing that we didn't take the elevator."

"There was an elevator?" He asked incredulous, since he hadn't noticed when they got into the building.

Luffy giggled lowly at the lack of attention Law demonstrated to his surroundings thanks to him distracting Law as they came into the building. "Yeah, a shitty one. It's slow as fuck and the reason why I just take the stairs."

"And so how was it a good thing that we didn't take it?" He asked as he starred at the old ceiling of the room. Middle finger running little patterns on Luffys shoulder.

"I mean, we were at the brisk of fucking in the stairway, imagine what would have happened if we had taken the _very_ slow elevator, where we'd be standing still, in a closed off space."

"Mm, then I think you meant to say that we _should have_ taken the elevator." He stressed the words as he imaged how things would have gone differently.

"No, no you see I didn't really want to lose my apartment." He said while yawning an extended, exaggerated yawn.

Law ruined their comfortable position as he stood, walked to the corner of the room to the chair that contained Luffys clothes from earlier that day and a blanket, which Law picked up. He moved back to bed where they huddled together, trying to make the best of the limited material. Law kissed Luffys lips gently, moving slowly then kissing his nose and whispering a 'sleep' into Luffys ear.

* * *

He hadn't meant to fall asleep so quickly but when he closed his eyes and then opened them again it was morning. He sat up quickly and turned his head to where Law _had_ been last night after they got comfortable in bed. He pushed the blanket off his body and saw that he now wore a pair of sweatpants. He lifted the material near his hip to see if there were marks, making sure that he hadn't just dreamed a very realistic dream. He was relieved to see that there were very purple finger like marks where he looked. He got up and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. His muscles relaxed as the hot water hit his back, burning a bit where Law had bitten.

He found a note on the table, once he went into the kitchen, that read in an elegant writing 'We should use the elevator next time' Laws number right under the words. The smile that threatened to take over the entirety of Luffys face, could not have been any bigger.

"Cocky bastard." He stated in a soft voice as he felt his heart flutter.

* * *

"You idiot! You mean to tell me that you _hadn't known_ that the guy was friends with Robin and yet you _still_ took him to your place and let him fuck you! My god, Luffy he could've been a serial killer!" She screamed into his ear as she pulled on it to get him closer.

"Ow, Nami! Stop! Your gonna rip my ear off!" He screamed back, worrying for the future of his ear.


End file.
